little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Diana Cavendish
|Voice Eng = }} is a character in Little Witch Academia and an student at Luna Nova Academy. She comes from a famous family of wizards in Britain. Appearance Diana is a very beautiful witch with pale skin, thin blue eyes, platinum blonde hair with bright yellow highlights, and quite curvaceous body. Personality Diana is a serious, no-nonsense, and at times arrogant. She is very prideful of her skills as the top student at Luna Nova and sought to prove the greatness of witches where her point of view clashes with Akko's, one of the reasons why they become rivals. Despite being haughty, stuck up, and prideful, Diana is not heartless as it seemed: Underneath her intimidating, proud and rude personality, she has a strong sense of duty and is an exemplary student. She also actually cares about her friends in spite of their annoying antics. Also, while Diana ridicules Akko's view on witches, she's not truly intent on bullying her outright, unlike her friends Hanna and Barbara who are more like actual bullies. Like most students, she claims Shiny Chariot to be a fraud, but in actually is hinted to be a fan of her just as much or even more than Akko. Unlike Akko who still looks up to Chariot, Diana eventually comes to dislike her, presumably as result of criticisms on her ways to use magic for her show's special effects by the witch community that presumably denounced her as a fraud for it. This presumably depressed Diana so much that she finally abandoned her idol and ridicule those whom still look up to her in the first place. Due to her pride in her own skills and sense of duty, she refuses to take credit for other's doings and always admits her mistakes, although she's unable to speak up to teachers due to the trust they have in her (such as being unable to tell Ursula that she was the one to free the dragon in the first OVA, and being unable to tell the teachers that it was Akko who awoke the Pappiliodyae in the second episode of the TV series). Plot Background Little Witch Academia The Enchanted Parade TV Series Relationships Akko Kagari Diana and Akko become rivals ever since she saw her as a simple lower witch who doesn't understand the true meaning of becoming witch and magic a fact which is in some ways is accurate due to her unfamiliarity with what the world of witches actually looked like. In their first on-screen interaction, Diana was shown to seemingly make fun of Akko but is actually just wanted to fix minor deformations that Akko had due to Sucy's nasty concoction (elongated nose in the first OVA and plant-like growth which replaced Akko's updo hair in anime). Even so, their relationship seemed improved upon Diana gaining some respect for Akko's passion and great determination. Hannah and Barbara Hannah and Barbara are Diana's best friends, being always with her and flattering her. At least in OVA, Diana found the cowardly side of both annoying as for her, witches supposedly maintain their cool in dangerous and frightening situations. Lotte Yanson Sucy Manbavaran Ursula Finnelan Thomas Abilities Born from a 1500 years old family of witches that both have a large influence in the magical world and access to knowledge even the faculty of Luna Nova does not know, Diana is so far the most skillful witches in the series and OVA. She knew how to use illusion spells, conjuring energy barriers, unsealing spell, nullification spell, telekinesis, plant rejuvenation ritual, and displayed a vast knowledge of the history of magic. Her skill in riding flying broomstick also better than anyone else Luna Nova as well. Voice actors |en= |pt_br=Angélica Borges |es_la=Natalia Ríos |fr_eu=Marielle Ostrowski |it=Alice Bertocchi}} Trivia * "Diana" is probably derived from an old Indo-European root meaning "heavenly, divine". The meaning of the name "Cavendish" is "Cafna's pasture", derived from the Old English pre 7th Century personal name "Cafna", itself from "Caf", meaning "bold, daring", plus "edisc", meaning "enclosure or pasture". * Her English voice actress, Laura Post, also voices Ragyō Kiryūin from , another production. Similarly, Akko's voice actress Erica Mendez also voices Ryūko Matoi in the same series. *With some viewers compared the series with Harry Potter book series due to sharing few major themes includes revolving school for spellcasters, Akko's rivalries with Diana parallels that of Harry Potter with Draco Malfoy, mostly due to Diana being portrayed as prideful witch from a long line of famous witches, just like Draco Malfoy who had a similar reputation. Unlike Draco, who was mostly indifferent to and outright enemies with his rival Harry, Diana doesn't hate her rival Akko and is actually concerned with her well-being as well as having better chance to become friends, desspite hating to admit it. Gallery Official art Diana Design.png|Concept design Diana sheet.png|Diana's character design from the official website. Diana Design.jpg Diana SD art.png|Diana's SD art from the official anime website. The Enchanted Parade chibis.jpg|Commemorative art for The Enchanted Parade. Screen captures Little Witch Academia Diana.png Diana C.jpg The Enchanted Parade Diana.jpg TV Series Animated gifs Child Diana.gif|Diana as a child. Diana wand.gif|Diana using her wand. References es:Diana Cavendish Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Luna Nova Academy Category:Luna Nova Academy Student